Stargate: United Earth Government
by Becool258
Summary: What if when the Jaffa attack the SGC with Apophis in Stargate SG-1, Season 1, Epiode 1, the government recognizes it as an attack on the people of Earth and convenes a Meeting of the UN General Assembly to tell the world of what is to come and what needs to be done to survive the coming of the Goa'uld.


Fanfiction Stargate: United Earth Government

_Italics thoughts_

**Bold Exclamations**

**Bold and Underlined: Dates**

Disclaimer - I don't own Stargate or the Stargate SG1 universe nor do I claim to

This is my first Fanfiction, I am asking everyone to review tell me what is good, what's bad, and

**February 3rd 1996**

Welcome to the UNN news broadcast of the President of the United States, historic speech before the General Assembly of the UN. This meeting of the UN was called by the President to discuss "Matters of the Utmost Importance" as the white house press secretary put it. So far no one knows what he will speak about and suspicion has been rampant. Hold on we have a 30 second warning that the President of the United States will appear, we will go live to New York city.

Thanks Dave here at the general assembly building press from the worlds news networks have been allowed in to film the speech for the world. So far we don't know,... wait he's coming in now. On screens across the world people saw the newly elected president of the United States make his way to the podium on the floor of the illustrious building.

Thank you all for coming on such short notice to meet here on this momentous day. When I entered office as the President for the first time, I was given a full briefing on all programs operated by the United States, and it was during that briefing that I was made aware of a program that was initiated by one of my predecessors to determine the purpose and use of an unknown artifact. It was a ring 4.6 meters in diameter made out of a strange metal of unknown composition. This device was found in 1928 by an expedition at Giza by Doctor Langford, and remained there for years until 1939 when the Nazis began their offensive and it was moved to the United States. Franklin Delano Roosevelt suspected the device to be a weapon, and in 1945 ordered Dr. Langford to utilize the device against the Germans. At this time I will cease speaking to allow my aides to bring in a Reel to Reel projector to play the only film of the incident that cancelled the program.

The world looked on as two soldiers of the U.S. Army brought in a sealed documents crate and a projector opening the crate they started the reel playing the film for the first time outside the pentagon. The film in black in white showed the ring in question with lights on it glowing a lighter gray as lab assistants slowly turned wheels in the device, the silent film suddenly lit up as the screen showed a great wall of light! As the projector focused back on the ring what looked like water flowed out from the device, and then coalesced into a horizontal standing pool. The film then showed Dr. Langford being suited in a diving bell, and walking into the standing puddle only for the device to stop with Dr. Langford missing, seemingly disappeared, and the airlines to the diving suit cut. The Soldiers once again left in silence carrying the reel of film and the projector, the president resuming his speech.

Dr. Langford a highly respected scientist of great regard disappeared from the face of the earth at that time, he was never seen from again. Perhaps now I should mention that by all scientific estimates this device in question, is at least 50 million years old. It predates even the earliest of human ancestors, it was made using a metal not found on earth, and is unlike anything seen before. The device, the ring is 15 ft. in diameter and is not made by any science known to man. We have found proof beyond any reasonable doubt of the presence of life beyond earth. We are not alone anymore!

Shock filled the world. Even those whom suspected life beyond earth were astounded, the words spoken by the President, changed everything. Right then, before the president could even continue, many prayed for peace they had seen enough sci fi to know first contact is never without incident.

I say this now not in some sense of apology, but to fill you, the people of the world in on what has remained hidden for fear riots, for fear of a panicked populous. No longer can this remain hidden it is no longer acceptable to hide in the face of all that has been learned, both good, and bad. One year ago after the program to study the device was reengaged we sent people to another world. They came back bearing news of new threats, new burdens, and new discoveries. But that was not it, just two weeks ago people appearing humanoid but with starkly different biology's appeared through the device, the Stargate. They opened fire upon the guards of the facility there killing four and capturing one. We the people of earth have met people from beyond our planet and have been attacked, this is no longer a concern for the United States government, this a concern for the world. This is why today I am here speaking of a program that was so secret not even members of my own cabinet were made aware. A program that was meant to delve into the unknown, to experiment with something beyond our terrestrial experience, and we were confronted with a harsh reality. We now as a people, as a species, as a world must stand together and face this reality head on. We can no longer run from what hides in the great void of space. For the safety of our people and for our future I beget all of you the people of our planet, and the leaders of our government's to work together now in this endeavor if anything or separately we will perish. May god have mercy on our souls, and lead us to a brighter future.

For the lead diplomats of the world present here, I will fill in your governments on all relevant data as soon as possible. But know the ball is in your park I have given the envoy to the UN from the U.S. permission to open discussion on a world government to combat this extraterrestrial threat.

All over the world wherever this was heard as the speech was finished translating panic ensued, but we are made of sterner stuff, and history will regard it as our rebirth, rather than our reckoning.


End file.
